wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shaman
P R O L O U G E *four years ago* "Smolder, do you think it's warm enough?" The dragoness asked, her warm onyx eyes shimmered with care, fierce affection, and worry. "Yes Thorn, it's fine, if you make it any warmer you'll cook it." He snarked back, trying to drown out his own anxious tone with sarcasm. It failed. Thorn nodded, her gaze firmly set on the smooth, pale, sand colored egg. It's glistening surface glass like, and fragile looking. As if a single touch would wither the beautiful crysalis. Thorn paced, her long freckled tail thrashing, Smolder stood behind her, and the fragile orb that was rested on velvet and crimson cushions beneath the sky light, which desert moonlight poured from. Then, with a shudder, the egg trembled, the creature beneath the surface tremoring and struggling. A startled and delighted gasp escaped Thorn's throat, as she rushed to it's side. "Come now little one." She cooed, Smolder took his position next side his mate, wing over Thorn's back, and eyes wide and wondering. Soon, the eggshell fell away, revealing a small, beautiful thin dragonet. She blinked her pretty brown eyes. Light danced off her terracotta hued scales, and the small brown freckles that spattered her snout resembled her mother's. The two parents watched in awe. "S-she's... Wonderful." Smolder managed to spit out in stuttering, small breaths. Thorn nodded, with fierce devotion, "she's perfect." "What shall we name her? Desert Rose? Cactu..." "No.." the new mother cut in firmly, "she's too perfect for that. Perhaps.." the Queen's drawl slowed, "with all the magic happening in this era, something pertaining to the matter?" "You mean a Magic sounding name?" Smolder questioned, looking puzzled. Thorn nodded, "Shaman..." She finally said after a brief moment of watching the tiny hatchling squack and flap her wings, with loving amusement. Smolder pondered the name with his snout wrinkled. "Shaman?" "Urble!" The dragonet's exclaimed brightly, both adults blinked, then smiled in a gushy, proud way. "Well we're definitely not naming her THAT!" Thorn pointed out. Smolder chuckled, and ran a talon, gently against the little princess's cheek. Who seized his claws with her own tiny crescent shaped ones. And fiercely examined it, as if it were a bug, or something else terribly interesting. "Shaman it is then, sounds a bit too eerie..." He was interrupted by his mate swatting him in the face with her wing. "It sounds magnificent! Not eerie, mind you." Smolder massaged his snout, snorted with pretend indignation, then laughed. "Shaman the magnificent then...." He joked, Thorn nodded, her eyes locked into the dragonet's. Her dragonet. "She's going to be perfect.... Just wait and see....." ["When she was just a girl... she expected the world... But it flew away from her reach... So she ran away in her sleep."] A P P E A R A N C E Shaman was a thin, beautiful, and perfectly normal seeming SandWing dragonet's, before the curse. She had smooth orange yellow scales, the color of terracotta. Warm brown eyes, freckles, and a Coco brown sail and beak. Her underbelly was a pale pink sand. But after the curse came into effect, she changed. She painted herself with elaborate designs of green, ornate, and navy. A large orange jackal marking appeared on her left wing, and most of all, she glowed a pale cyan blue. Though she is a spirit, she can still sport jewelry, and wears much of it. Copper hoops Pierce her sail, and two go through her left wing membrane. Bands go around her wrists, ankle, tail, and thighs. Also, she wears a vibrantly painted cow skull over her face sometimes. ["And dreamed of Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes"] P E R S O N A L I T Y Before her curse, Shaman was vain, she knew she was beautiful, even worse she was royalty, and she hecken loved it. But when all that was taken away, her true personality shone through. Determination. She wasn't going to let her curse stop her from being reunited with her parents, so she lifted her chin up and flew towards a cure and answers. Despite her vanity, she can be pretty mischievous, fun, and immature. She also is hard working, but only if she chooses to be. Shaman loves little dragonets, she thinks they're adorable. She also has a very, very strong sense of justice. Some of Shaman's favorite things are poems, lizards, being with her family, painting, and sunbathing. ["When she was just a girl, she expected the world... but it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth."] H I S T O R Y The moment the warm hued hatchling escaped her eggshell, she was embraced into a perfect world; a paradise... She was showered with love and affection, she had doting parents, a palace, and of course; a crown. Shaman's dragonethood was wonderful and peaceful, everything a dragonet could ever dream of. And as she aged, the acknowledgment of her own title grew a bit. Her mother was the leader of the Outclaws, the queen. Her father was the rightful prince. She was the princess; the princess of Sand. Of course, anyone would get a large ego just by being told they were perfect over and over by her parents, and by her parent's allies. Not to mention her status, and as she grew, she became a quite eye catching young dragoness. She just knew all of this a bit too well. Well, let's cut to the chase, shall we. It all began a fateful day, the palace was unusually quiet, when a worn, tired figure stumbled through the doors. A tall SandWing, with chipped scales, tired eyes, and a faded black cloak wrapped about his body. Immediately the Outclaws surrounded him, holding him off at the entrance. When Thorn arrived she called them off, and offered him water. He gladly accepted it, and allowed the guards to help him to his talons. Shaman had entered that room, and her eyes quickly caught the stranger's glance. He smirked at her, a knowing smile...She shivered and slunk back into the halls. Soon, Smolder gave him permission to rest in the East Wing of the castle, a secluded area cut off from the rest, but still comfortable, he declined this offer, tilted his head, and slept near the door. Suspicious Outclaws flanking him. That night, the young princess could not sleep, so without a sound, she slipped out of her chambers, and confronted the old wanderer. The two SandWings watching him, Saltgrass and Lizard, nodded, and allowed her to near him. She cleared her throat at the sleeping figure, but he did not budge. With an impatient snort, she poked his talon. Lazily, he opened one hazy grey eye. "Yes?" He answered in an almost bored fashion, as if he'd been waiting for her all evening. "I don't know!" She snapped at him, with a nod, he flicked out his tongue, she edged closer, and could feel his hot, foul smelling breathe against her face. She gagged rudely, "Can I ask you a question princess?" He said, in a rough, unusual accent. She shrugged, "What's more important? You or yer subjects?" With that she sighed, and back away, looking down at the dragon with impudent fury, what kind of question was that. "My family, and me." She finally hissed at him, before sweeping back into the dark corridors. She reached her quarters, and laid herself back onto her cushioned bed, with another sigh, her heavy eyelids pushed her deeply into the corners of her dreamscape. Darkness. Also smells. A thick, familiar stench filled the air, Shaman stirred, but remained asleep. The outskirts of her conscience remembers harsh, course talons gripping her forehead, before what felt like her skull caved in and everything was silent. Deathly, horribly silent... Sunlight, sunlight poured onto the princess's face, her eyes fluttered open. With a gasp she awoke, and scrambled forward, she squeezed her own talons, and looked down at them, they were the same. But not everything was the same, wait, why was she not on her bed? Why was she on sand? Where was her chambers? A small scream escaped her throat, as she gained awareness of her surroundings. She was in a small, claw dug cave, the floor was composed of sand, and strangely enough, pails of exotic hued paint lay here and there. She pressed herself against the wall behind her, sunlight was writhing through a crack above her, the only means of escape and it was as thin as a bone sliver. Her heart beat against her ribcage, and her breath was labored, "Bloody sunscrapes that old cockroach kidnapped me!" she howled to herself, clawing at the sand. With another yell she rammed herself into the wall across from her, she flew straight through and landed on her face. She clawed upright, and realized she was outside the cave, and in the outskirts of the Scorpion Den. She didn't question it, guessing quickly the old lizard used animus tricks, and chased after the first dragon she saw. A curvy SandWing dragoness with a pleasant expression, "You! I've been kidnapped tell the Outclaws!" She screamed at her, the dragon didn't even look at her, and continued humming along. "HEY!" Shaman hissed, and grabbed another dragon by the arm, but her claws did not even touch scales. Instead, her talon went through it, and she was left standing there, another SandWing and her son walked straight through her, the sensation of standing beneath freezing cold water gripped her nerves. Then she remembered it, the talons, her head, the old traveler. He visited her that night, he murdered her, she was a ghost...And there was nothing she could do about it... ["Life moves on, it gets so heavy... The wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear, a waterfall..in the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes... In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly."] A B I L I T I E S T R I B A L Like all SandWings, Shaman has a precise, venomous barbed tail, good at incapacitating enemies. Excellent hearing, and fire if hot enough. Now that she's a spirit though, she is only capable of exhaling a harmless, glittery blue mist, to her frustration. P H Y S I C A L Being only a dragonet, and quite small, mind you, Shaman is not very physically strong. She's a princess for Heaven's sake, she has guards for that. Shaman does happen to be quite speedy, and is pretty nimble mid flight. M A G I C A L Shaman has quite a few magical abilities received after the "incident" here's some to name: Floatation, she can now fly without barely a wingbeat. Necromancy: To her excitement, and dismay, Shaman can both see, hear, and communicate with the ghosts of the dead. Dream-walking: Shaman can visit anyone she knows or thinks of through dreams, without the need of an animus enchanted object. M E N T A L text ["And dreamed of para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes."] C U R S E text ["She'd dream of para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise."] T R I V I A * Based off the song "Paradise" by Coldplay * Was D.A.'s first (mostly) detailed OC ["And lying underneath those stormy skies she'd say "Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, I know the sun must set to rise."] S T E N G T H S M E N T A L text P H Y S I C A L text E M O T I O N A L text ["This could be para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"] W E A K N E S S E S M E N T A L text P H Y S I C A L text E M O T I O N A L text ["This could be para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"] L I K E S Poetry-She finds poetry, deeply inspiring, and used to host an evening poetry night in the palace for dragons of all ages. She has scrolls and scrolls of it. From sappy love ballads, to dangerous, thrilling epics! Her favorite genre is fantasy though, and dreams of reuniting with her worn copy of a story about talking scavengers. Lizards-Lizards are another one of Shaman's favorites, she absolutely loves them! She loves their colors, how they move, and how cute she thinks they are. She even had a pet lizard, Leaf, but since he was left in the palace when she was cursed, she can't go near him. This is the reason the paint mark on one of her wings is a green lizard. In honor of her beloved pet, Leaf. Family- This is very, very important to Shaman. She used to love stargazing or maybe a strategy game with her parents. And when she was little, they'd chase each other through the endless halls of the castle for fun. She sorely misses Queen Thorn and King Smolder, and it's the hope of being reunited that has kept her going this long. Painting- Shaman can be awfully artistic, but painting is the best. She finds unusual colors thrilling and enjoyed dipping her talons in different colors to make new and exotic hues (or just a mess). She is quite talented at paining instruments, or wood carvings, and tribal patterns are her favorite to work with. The Sun- Ah, the sun. Just like all SandWings Shaman just loves stretching out in sun puddles allowing the rays to soak into her scales like molten gold. Now that's she's a spirit, and is unable to feel any physical touch, she feels a bit depressed whenever its bright outside... Poor thing. ["This could be para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"] D I S L I K E S text RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE LIVING T H R U S H The wary SkyWing dragonet, who happens to be a necromancer is one of Shaman's close allies. And she's very glad he agreed to help her remove her curse. (Like he had a choice, she and Erg threatened to haunt him for the rest of his life). She likes the way he thinks things through, knows every rock and mineral's name, and stutters when she compliments him. Despite her frequent protests against Palm and Erg's ship between the two, Shaman actually likes him. And may be developing deeper feelings for the young SkyWing...She'll wait and see. S M O L D E R Shaman is extremely close to her father, and before her curse, the spent loads of time together. Hiding in halls, spooking Outclaws, and generally humoring Queen Thorn. They also painted a few walls outside the palace, and she once poured a bucket of pink paint of her father's head. How did he react? By dumping a bucket of blue hued paint on hers! She loves him very much, and vice versa, and she is truly devastated of being separated from him by her curse. Shaman visits her father in his dreams often, but since she disappeared he has had trouble sleeping, so she hasn't seen him much. Q U E E N T H O R N As far as royal mother-daughter relationships go this is one of the better ones. Thorn spoils her daughter immensely, and makes up the lost time with her elder daughter, Sunny, by doing every imaginable thing with Shaman. The two dressed up in jewelry, went to Scorpion Den in disguise (dressed in old cloaks and put on bad accents), and even go for small adventures outside the palace gates. Shaman, unlike most princesses, has no worry of the passing of the crown, since she knows eventually her mother will give her the throne without bloodshed, and without turmoil. Thorn and Shaman are inseperable, or were... Shaman does not discuss her mother, due to the fact she tears up at the subect, and believes it's best to be left alone. She visits her every night in her dreams, they both often sleep into the day just to be with eachother. S U N N Y Shaman doesn't know Sunny that well, only that she saved Pyrrhia, turned down the throne, and is a headmaster at Jade Mountain. She'd like to spend more time with her hybrid half-sister, and she has since the curse. Sunny has had practice with dream visitor's, though she can't use a dream visitor on someone dead, so only Shaman visits. Their asleep conversations last for hours, and Sunny assures her she'll find a way to lift her curse. Q I B L I Shaman really likes Qibli, and thinks of him as a cool, funny big brother. She enjoy annoying him, chatting, and getting him all flabbergasted by talking about Moon. The two are pretty close really, and it took quite a toll that his adopted sister is virtually considered "dead". He rants on ideas of lifting her spell when she dream visits him, and he often goes on for hours. When he does that she really wished she could pour a bucket of water on him to make him simmer down. But she really does miss his noogies now... M O O N W A T C H E R Shaman thinks Moon is a pretty nice dragon, the kind of dragon who she knows her adopted brother loves very much, and that makes her uncomfortable sometimes. But she's learnt to accept it. Moon offers comfort and possible ways to break her enchantment, but for some reason, she can read Shaman's mind, even as a ghost. Since Shaman can hear the living, Moon will often read scrolls to her when she's nearby, and offer a shoulder to lean on when she's upset. Moon is basically the sister Shaman never had. A N E M O N E Beside Erg, Anemone is Shaman's closest friend. Since she first visited the SeaWing princess's dreams they became fast friends. Anemone enchanted herself to be a necromancer as well, so the two chat, read, and dress eachother up in jewelry since jewelry is one of the limited tangible things Shaman can touch. Anemone finds the fellow royal very unique and interesting, and is currently trying to reverse the spell with her own magic, despite Shaman's warnings to protect her soul T U R T L E Shaman doesn't adore Turtle, but she thinks he's brave, kind of boring, but brave...She knows Anemone loves him a lot, but they also love make jokes about him, and make him the prey of their pranks quite often. O N Y X Shaman and Onyx basically have a love-hate relationship. Shaman hates she's obliged to love her... She really dislikes Onyx for trying to kill Queen Thorn, but she can't be too mad at the now crippled dragoness. Shaman used to be really scared of the older dragoness when she was little, now she just slightly fears the fact that Onyx would try to kill her for the throne. But even though Onyx shoved her, stole her toys, and dumped her face in many different things, Onyx took it the hardest when Shaman "died". She refused to speak to anyone, and went out to find the animus who did it to her. She was eventually found by Outclaws and brought back to the palace. Queen Thorn told Shaman through her dream, and Shaman was shook, she began visiting her half sister through dreamwalking. Onyx was shocked, and relieved to find out her annoying little sister wasn't dead, and insists of sleeping partly through the day to talk with her, and still is plotting revenge against the animus. W I N T E R Winter, to Shaman, is basically a glittery, boring, and too tense IceWing dude...She does like getting into heated dream arguments, and scaring him half to death when Erg shatters something. Shaman doesn't really like or dislike Winter, she does think he's hilarious with Qibli. B L A Z E Shaman personally hates Blaze. Since she hates her for being a prettier, and younger princess. Blaze has always been a jerk to Shaman, and Shaman found a little entertainment into scaring the living daylights out of her aunt by haunting her dreams. D U S T D E V I L text RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE DEAD E R G Erg happens to be the first dragon Shaman actually encounters after being cursed, despite the fact she's dead. Since they both are dragonets, have strange pasts, and tolerate eachother, they hit off swimmingly. Eventually developing a deeper bond of friendship. They both enjoy pranking the living, and mourning over the loss of being able to eat as a ghost. One of Shaman's most fierce trepeditions is that once she removes her curse she'll be separated from her new best friend forever. Q U E E N O A S I S Shaman doesn't know much about her grandmother, only that she died before the Great War, and that Erg is scared to death of her. (Er..wrong choice of words...) Oasis actually isn't terribly annoyed with Shaman, and is quite friendly in an actual grandmotherly way. She tells her often she'd make a better queen then any of her daughters, and wished they were both alive when they first met. B L I S T E R This is a dragon Shaman tries to avoid by all means necessary. Blister has made an effort to meet her niece though, and isn't disgusted. She has tried, and failed, to kill Erg out of annoyance, but to Erg's joy she is already dead and can continue to annoy Blister's ears off. Shaman has no absolute perspective of this deceased aunt, only that her father and she looks so similar, it makes her sad sometimes. B U R N Shaman mainly avoids Burn more then Blister, since she is still terribly wary of her. Burn spats things like "disgrace" and "waste of royal blood" but doesn't say much else. Shaman is glad to not spend time with this dead relative. Very glad. P A L M Palm, actually, feels more like an aunt then her by blood deceased and alive ones. Palm is always very kind to Shaman, and they discuss many topics, including the health of Onyx, favorite (and missed) foods, and which male SandWing dragonets she finds cute. Shaman typically despises that last topic though... Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Royalty)